Fortuitous Outcome of a Well Strategized Offense
by raynesupreme
Summary: River strategizes some interesting ways to attract Jayne. Jayne has plans of his own. A fun Rayne story about getting your way. Post-BDM.
1. Chapter 1

"These sessions have proved extremely valuable, Jayne-man," River panted. "Yet, it occurs to me that a key component to the simulation is absent."

Jayne looked up the length of arm stemmin' from the tiny hand that was currently crushing his throat. The string of curses swirling in his mind came out as a pathetic and breathless grunt.

"Oh, apologies."

Jayne took the opportunity of the sudden release to push the crazy girl off his chest. Seein' as he was plum worn out by their tussle, he simply propped himself up on his elbows. "Gorram it, girl. What the hell you on about now?"

"As these hand-to-hand combat simulations are premeditated, both opponents initiate the simulation on the same schedule and have ample time to calculate maneuvers and outcomes. This is not the case with most combat situation," she explained. "I believe we must adjust the parameters of the simulation to approximate actual field conditions which, as you know from professional experience, often include opponent unpredictability."

Jayne shook his head slowly, wonderin' when it was the crazy-girl started making sense. "You sayin' our sparring matches are missing the element of surprise?"

"Yes, precisely," she confirmed as she plopped herself down on the matt next to him. "To best approximate actual field conditions, we should not limit our simulation exercises to a designated time and place."

"Ya sayin' we just launch into fightin' with each other wherever and whenever we want?"

She responded with one of those smiles that lit up the place. "Yes."

Jayne considered the consequences of openin' up their tussles to anytime, anyplace. Jayne knew that she was right, it would help them both keep on their toes better than these daily sparring workouts. Not that Jayne was complainin'. In fact, he'd grown to lookin' forward to their matches.

At first, he thought it would be all about teachin' the girl a few tricks of the trade, but even after their first workout a few weeks ago, he had been takin' down with a move he ain't never seen before. Sure, he'd walked away with his fair share of bumps and bruises since then but the girl could fight like a demon, well more like a baby-doll demon, but a demon none-the-less.

Since he kinda liked the thought of sneakin' up on the girl from the shadows, he reckoned it might be downright entertainin' to take their workouts outside the ring so to say. " Alright, Crazy. You're on but we gotta make sure no one gets hurt," Jayne clarified. "Mal would airlock us both if our tusslin' hurt any of the crew."

"Agreed," River leaned down on her elbow, propping her head on her hand to face him. "We should also mutually agree on a prompt that indicates one opponents desire to conclude the altercation. However, such desire should not be extrapolated by the other to be a sign of weakness or defeat."

Jayne was a bit surprised at how close the girl's face had gotten to his. He watched as a drop of sweat slid down her cheek. It traced a slow, seductive trail from her temple, down past her earlobe, to finally settle in the hollow of the space at the base of her neck. And since he was lookin' at her neck anyways, didn't seem a far reach to let his eye glance over the rise and fallin' of her chest, or how her waist dipped down like a valley, settled against the gentle slope of her hip.

"Jayne?"

"Oh, um, yeah," he grumbled. "Yeah, it's called tappin' out."

"Yes, I believe that is the appropriate colloquialism," she nodded. "However, I believe a verbal cue may be more appropriate than a tactile prompt due to highly physical and aggressive nature of our combat simulations. I propose something simple and easily understood. Would the word "stop" serve as an appropriate tap-out prompt?"

Jayne once again found himself scrambling to rejoin the conservation. This time he'd been just starin' at her lips at she was talkin' about 'physical' and 'aggressive'. The girl certainly had a way of makin' fightin' dirty sound real….well, dirty.

"Sure, sure," he recovered. "No hurtin' crew and say 'stop' to stop. Got it."

"Fine," she said. "I also believe a few more ground rules may be in order."

"Damn it, girl," he swore. "Getting' kinda complex, ain't it?"

"No, I don't believe so." Her brow furrowed a bit. "Perhaps these parameters are obvious, however, I would prefer to be thorough. No fighting out of a job, at least no fighting each other," she smirked. "No fighting when I'm am piloting and, in reference to the afore-mentioned rule about keeping the crew safe, no fighting when others are nearby, especially Captain Daddy. He does seem to be somewhat over-protective of my safety."

"No kidding," Jayne snorted. "Since you're being all thorough and all, don't ya' think it would be a good idea to leave weapons out of it?"

Jayne was shocked as the girl slanted her head toward him slightly, leanin' in real close. "Oh, Jayne," she purred. "No more knives, I promise." He felt her sigh against his lips. "Will you ever forgive me?"

His head swirled a bit havin' her lips so close. "I forgave ya' a long time ago, girl," he said, staring at the depths of brown of her wide eyes. "But I ain't so stupid as ta' forget."

"That's good." She rolled toward him, her shoulder brushin' against his arm. After a brief second, she slithered from her stomach to her knees to her feet, never breakin' eye contact. "I am a weapon, Jayne, you should never forget that. We commence our impromptu simulations tomorrow."

With that, she skipped up the stairs, disappearing into the depths of the ship. Jayne dropped his elbows out from under him, his head landin' on the matt with a dull thud. Between the exhaustion from their recent tussle, the heat from havin' the girl lying so close and talkin' 'bout herself as a weapon, Jayne could barely breathe.

"Ah, shit, what've I got myself into this time," he sighed to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"I anticipate with 93.5 percent certainty that my desired outcome will occur after six instances of impromptu combat simulations. Five, if I allow him a blow that forms a colorful contusion on my face."

"Yer' gonna let him hit you in the face?" Kaylee giggled. "Ya' sure have a funny sense on how to get a guy's attention, Riv."

River frowned. "Yes, by standard societal norms, I suppose you are correct," she relented. "However, Jayne does not fall into standard societal norms nor do I. I have researched that many successful relationships are built on experiences, habits, or beliefs that are held in common by both partners. Jayne and I do not share anything in our upbringing that could even be considered remotely similar. Our mannerisms and hobbies are very distinctive from each other. I have concluded that the basis of any romantic relationship between Jayne and myself should be based upon our superior combat skills. "

Kaylee laughed silently at her friend but wondered if the girl weren't overthinkin' it a bit. Jayne was a simple man. He liked food, guns and sex. River was taken the phrase 'fighting for attention' a bit too literal.

"Have you even tried dressin' yerself up real nice, maybe buy a sexy lil' dress?"

"Yes, I have," River beamed. "I plan to introduce sexually provocative clothing into the equation after the facial contusion. I have calculated that Jayne's motivation to fight may be diminished by his guilt in injuring me. His genetically predisposed protectiveness toward a female should combine with the increased attraction from my overtly feminine appearance to produce the desired state of receptivity to my sexual advances."

"I don't know," Kaylee giggled again. "Yer' gonna let him punch ya' in the face, then dress up sexy and try to attack him when he ain't expectin' it?"

"Precisely," River nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm pretty gorram sure that wouldn't work for any man I ever known," Kaylee responded. "But, fer Jayne? Well, I suppose ya' got yerself a mighty fine plan there," she laughed. "But can I offer ya' one piece of advice?"

"Oh, yes, please," River encouraged.

"Sandalwood perfume." Kaylee stated. "Jayne once told me the smell of it drove him nuts."

"Of course! I had neglected to factor in olfactory stimulation. With this additional stimuli, I now calculate only requiring four sessions. Wonderful advice."

"And try to whisper in his ear a lot," Kaylee added.

River frowned. "Why?"

"Just do it," Kaylee laughed. "I promise it will work."

"What should I whisper?"

"Don't matter."

"Thank you, Kaylee. You have offered more than satisfactory input. You are a good friend." River hugged Kaylee tightly. "Now, can you help me figure how to mitigate Captain Daddy's reaction to Jayne and my new romantic relationship?"

"Well that is goin' take some thinkin' on," she smirked. "Better grab that bottle over there. We got ourselves some tricky figurin' and, I don't know 'bout you, but I do my bet figurin' with a bit of a buzz on."

"Interesting. Perhaps, I should also factor alcoholic inebriation into my strategy," River questioned grimly.

"Now you're cookin' with gas! You really are a genius girl, Riv," she patted her friend's shoulder. "Now pour us a drink, will ya'?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jayne stared up at the ceiling. Thinkin' and plannin' weren't exactly a strength but the crazy girl likely to jump him any time today, he figured he'd put some thought to saying he heard thrown about from time to time. Somethin' like the best defense was a good offense. With a baby-doll demon likely ta' strike his ass at anytime, Jayne was likin' putting himself on the attack first more and more. No sense waitin' fer' her to strike. 'Twas all 'bout the surprise, like she said.

So he was thinkin' on her schedule. Surprisingly, he knew her daily schedule almost as good as his own. Probably due to fact he'd takin' ta' watchin' her any time he could. Of course, no one on board knew he had feelings for the girl. It was still hard to admit to himself but ever since they'd starting their sparring matches a few weeks ago, Jayne knew he was done for. Watchin' the girl fight had just push him over the edge that there was no comin' back from. No other woman was ever gonna compare.

Now that he that of it that way, seems like this attackin'-out-of-nowhere thing might work mighty fine to his advantage. Maybe he could show her that he was more than a money-grubbin' merc. Maybe he could use the lurkin' in shadows for more than fightin', cause Jayne could think of some mighty fine things ta' be doing with the crazy girl in the dark. Maybe instead of trackin' her, she let him track him.

That idea suited him the more he thought on it. He'd been watchin' her fer' months. Seemed too gorram simple for him ta' trap her alone, catch her by surprise, take her down. But she hadn't been watchin' him, least he didn't think so, and she had stopped reading crew since Miranda, so she'd have ta' watch him, plan out her attacks. And with her watching, he planned on givin' her an eyeful.

He just needed to figure on what type of man the girl wanted and try ta' be it. He'd have ta' do some recon on that front, but figured between Simon and Kaylee they had the intel he needed. Hell, probably even Inara and Zoe knew somethin' of value. The ladies were always sharin' secrets and gigglin' together.

Hell, if this was his shot at provin' to her how good a man he could be, maybe he wouldn't fight her at all. Maybe if he let her win every battle, he might win the war. And damn if the girl weren't the shiniest war worth winnin'.

Sure, he thought, let her be on the offensive. Let her come to him. What good is a sayin' when you're dealing with the sexiest, smartest, baby-doll demon in the 'verse anyway? Nope. Jayne had made up his mind, his best offense was a good defense.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that he had a plan of attack, or non-attack, Jayne felt ready to start the day. He made his way up the hatch and into the kitchen. Wasn't quite chow time yet but maybe he could snatch a cup of coffee if it was ready. Being planetside, he figured most everyone had plans to be off-ship. Jayne had other ideas. He was going to start recon today. Never knowing when the crazy girl would attack, but he figured he'd just play along until he had some solid ammunition to work with.

As he poked his head into the kitchen, he saw that it was only Mal and Inara. He let loose a small sigh. He weren't in the mood for their bickering, but a second glance showed that today's musta been one of their good days. Mal was at the stove, chopping and cooking. Inara set at the counter, sipping her tea in that gentle Companion way she had.

"You know, Mal, you should prepare meals for the crew more often," Inara cooed, not yet noticing Jayne in the doorway.

Mal sneered over his shoulder. "Oh, yeah, why's that?"

"Because you are rather good cook," she commented. "Plus many women find watching a man prepare a meal to be an extremely sensual experience."

"Huh," Mal responded, returning to his cookin'. "Many women, eh? Do I happen to know any of these many women?"

Inara snickered. "I suppose you have a boat full of women who might share that sentiment. However, I'd have to say I have first claim on the best male chef aboard."

At that Mal, dropped his knife, and grabbed at Inara for a fast and hard kiss. "I thought the way to a man's heart was through his stomach," he whispered against her lips.

Inara smiled and touched his head. "I suppose it can work in reverse, too."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I suppose it's so. Nothing sexier than a big, tough man cooking up a meal for his women."

Jayne backed slowly away for the hatch, happy to remain undetected. I can cook, Jayne thought. Maybe he'd go into town to buy up some fresh grub to fix up for dinner one night soon.

River was not one to usually sit around, soaking in the sun, at least not like Kaylee and Zoe liked to do. However, it was a beautiful sunny day and River imagined the intake of Vitamin D could benefit her overall wellbeing. She also had to acknowledge that she learned many lessons from her female friends when they had "girl time" and with her newly launched strategy, she might be able to garner additional input for her offense. She relaxed against the back of the lawn chair that Kaylee had produced and settled in to quiet her thoughts.

"Well, well, would ya' looky there," interjected Kaylee, motioning to a small group of local law enforcement officers passing by the open ramp they currently occupied. "Some shiny lookin' boy folk in uniform. Yum-my."

Zoe and River looked over to the group of men. "Mighty fine specimens if I do say so myself," Zoe commented.

Feeling as if she should respond as well in order to properly bond with the females, River chimed in. "Yes, they each seem healthy and relatively physically fit."

"You could say that again, River," Kaylee giggled. "Plus, them tight pants certainly show off their assets real nice."

Zoe laughed as well, "Well, I have always been a bit of an asset woman myself to be honest."

River identified that giggling was the appropriate respond. She understood the duplicitous nature and sexual innuendo of the women's comments and hoped to add to the playful banter. "Yes, tight pants leave little to the imagination of the nature and size of their male genitalia."

Both women turned to her, mouths hanging wide open, before that launched into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"You do have a way with words, River," Zoe chuckled.

River was please with their reaction. She enjoyed instilling a comedic response from her friends from time-to-time.

Unseen in the cargo bay behind them, Jayne snickered silently at the girls and shook his head in slight disbelief by the crazy girl's comments. Tight pants. He had some tight pants in the back of his closet. Maybe he should break 'em out. He had man-parts to be proud of. No shame in showin' 'em off once in a while. It would be worth it, 'specially if he could catch the girl lookin'.


	5. Chapter 5

Forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight…

Jayne found it a bit surprisin' that the girl hadn't launched herself at him yesterday. But then again, it didn't seem like they had a moment alone. For a small crew, they were certainly up in each other's business. Between the girl time and then the night out at the local pub, he couldn't seem to find a quiet time with the girl at all.

Forty-nine, fifty.

Settin' up the bar in the bracket, Jayne cursed the pants he was wearin'. Girls might find 'em attractive and all but they did nothin' for his J.T. and the boys. He stood to shift his package, tryin' to find a bit of breathin' room. He caught wind of a scent he knew well, but it weren't from anythin' on this ship.

Just as he turned to try locate the source, something flew at him from his right. He blocked the kick and grabbed at the leg he suddenly found in his hand. He had just enough of a chance to notice the feel of the girl's silky skin in his hand before the girl launched herself up and caught him on the left side of his head with her left foot.

"Gorram it, girl!" Jayne landed on the cargo bay floor with a thud. "Stop."

"Stop? Already? Don't you want to retaliate? Perhaps with a blow to my faciocranial area?"

Jayne instinctively grabbed at the tiny waist currently perched on top of him. Looking up through a curtain of hair closing around their heads, he was taken aback by how close the girl's face was ta' his, again. And now there was no wonderin' on the smell. It was the girl and she smelled earthy and delicious. 'N fact, she smelled like sin. His mouth practically drooled thinkin' of what kind of sin the girl would be. The fact that she was currently straddling his hips didn't require Jayne to think too hard.

"Fasio what?"

"My face," she cooed. She leaned into closer, her lips against to his earlobe. The tips of her soft hair doin' magic things against his shoulders and neck. His body shuttered with wantin'. "Don't you want to hit me in my face," she whispered.

"What? No!" Jayne yelled. He pushed her off and scrambled to his feet. "I don't want tussle with ya' right now and I certainly don't want to hit ya' in the face," he shook to clear his head. He was thinkin' too much on her face and her lips as it was. He'd kill anyone dead in his tracks that dared put a scratch on it. "Don't ya' know I'd never hit ya' in the face? I said 'stop' and, and," he lost his train of thought, "and are ya' wearin' perfume?"

River gracefully stood from her position on the floor and took a seductive step forward to him. "Yes, do you like it?"

"Yeah, um, sure. It's nice," he admitted. "But ya' ain't usually one to wear perfume."

"That's true," she rose to her tiptoes, finding his ear again, her breath caused tingles down the length of his spine. "Things change."

Jayne fisted his hands at his sides to keep from grabbing the girl to him. The way she smelled and how she was practically pressin' up against him was almost too much to take. She looked so damn cute starin' up at him like that with them big eyes. He sighed a breath of relief as she moved back a step.

"Jayne, this was a very unsatisfactory combat exercise," she pouted. "Why did you stop the simulation?"

Jayne sighed. "I just don't feel like fightin' with ya'."

"Is it your apparel? Did your pants constrict your range of motion? They seem to be approximately two sizes too small. I would suggest you not wear those out on a job." He caught her eyes diving toward his package. "Plus, research has shown that males that wear restrictive clothing experience increased temperature of the testes which may result in reduced sperm count."

Jayne had to chuckle at that. "You concerned with my sperm count, girlie?"

"No, not at this time," she said. "However, the pants may compromise your ability to fight."

"Good thought, girl." So much for the tight pants, he laughed to himself. "Think I'll go change right now."

As he grabbed his towel and turned to leave, he felt her cool hand on his arm. "Jayne?"

"What?" He winced at the disgust he heard in his own voice. She didn't know it weren't for her.

She dropped her hand. "Never mind."

She looked so sad, stepping away from him. Then she was just standing there, staring at her bare feet. She always looked like such a pouty little girl when she did that. It was hard not to give her exactly what she wanted when she looked like that. He knew she was disappointed that he wouldn't tussle with her.

He stepped toward her, tiltin' her chin up to look at him.

"Don't worry, girl. Ya' can try sneakin' up on me again tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright. But the idea was for each opponent to launch an unpredictable offensive."

Jayne couldn't help smile. "Ya. Don't you fret none 'bout that."

The whole situation was a bit offputtin'. He stepped away from her and headed up the stairs. Damn girl and her perfume almost had him forgettin' all about his plan to make her come to him. That was the plan. Stick to the plan.

Then he had a thought. He stopped.

"Hey, River," Jayne yelled down over the railing. "I'm gonna cook up breakfast for the crew tomorrow. Wanna help?"

Jayne watched as the girl's face lifted to him but her brow crinkled in confusion. "Did you just call me River?"

"It's yer name ain't it?"

Her frown turned to a bright, brilliant smile. Damn if that smile weren't the shiniest thing on this boat.

"Yes, Jayne, I will help you prepare the morning meal tomorrow."

"Great. See ya' later at dinner then I guess."

"Yes. Later," she waved.

Jayne made his way back to his bunk smiling, feelin' like he just won the first battle. Now, all he needed to do was figure on who's turn it was to make breakfast and what price he'd pay to trade to get it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a slight shift in strategy, he had to admit. Well, maybe not a shift exactly. Maybe more like a new focus or somesuch. Ah, shit. He weren't one to do all this kinda plannin'. He wanted the girl. That part was simple. It was getting' his hands on her that was the problem. Actually, more like still havin' hands afterwards were the real problem.

But Jayne had worked out this whole morning out in his head and, fact was, it was proud of himself for figurin' a way at gettin' the girl alone for more than two minutes. She'd said she'd help with breakfast so that was somethin', he figured. Plus, the thought of bein' all close ta' her when they was cookin' up tasty grub weren't the worse idea he'd ever had.

Jayne opened his hatch slowly, careful not to wake up the whole damn crew by banging around like he usually did. He stalked quietly down to the girl's room and knocked softly.

"Hey, girlie, rise and shine," he whispered through the door. He heard the soft rustling of the sheets and couldn't help wondering what the girl wore ta' bed. Maybe she slept nekkid, he smirked.

"Jayne?"

The door slide open and Jayne nearly swallowed his tongue. River hair was all muffled and sexy, like he always imagined her lookin' after a good tussle in bed. But it was what she was wearin' that had him speechless and droolin'. It was some itty-bitty light blue nightie with white lace and teeny straps. Jayne had never thought much on angels and devils but on seeing the girl lookin' all tiny, silky and soft, he wasn't sure that she hadn't been delivered straight down from heaven. Her creamy thighs and taut nipples had him thinkin' that he'd probably be delivered straight down to Shepherd's special hell.

"Jayne. Are you alright?"

He shook his head and focused hard on her eyes and the reason he was standin' afore her at the moment. "Uh, ya," he cleared his throat. "You still wantin' to help with breakfast?"

"Yes, of course," she rubbed her eyes and pushed back her hair a bit from her face. "However, it is the middle of night cycle."

Jayne nearly took a step back as she stepped up close to his chest and peered up to him. Somethin' about the way her eyes twinkled at him seemed to put him in a trance. He was stunned to see his own hand lift out and brush her hair behind her milky shoulder. As his hand returned to his side, he found her body impossibly close to his, her eyes all smiling and twinkling. He twitched a bit when her warm fingers brushed against the front of his t-shirt. His breath caught in his chest.

"Jayne?"

Her voice was such a low whisper he found himself leanin' down a bit to hear her. Her hands had found his shoulder now and he was tempted somethin' fierce to clutch onto her waist. Jayne found himself starin' at the back of his eyelids as his eyes rolled and closed at the feel of her breath against his neck. He stood there waitin', just waitin' but not knowin' exactly what ta' expect.

"Jayne," she breathed. God, he'd give up anything to hear her say his name like that again. "Jayne," she purred, "it's so very early and it's so very cold. Can't we go back to bed?"

At that, Jayne lost his balance, his hands instinctively flying up to the doorframe to keep him from tumbling on top of the girl. The resulting smirk on the girl's face was more devil than angel and Jayne questioned whether she was teasin' him or not. But it weren't like the moonbrain were some mistress of seduction like Inara or even flirty like Kaylee. What River said, she meant. Well, except when she was crazy. She just meant _she_ wanted to go back to bed. Weren't nothin' to it, he reasoned.

"Suit yerself, Moonbrain." He pushed back and headed toward the bay. "I got me a breakfast to cook. If Mal comes lookin' fer me, tell him I'm headed out to the farm ta' get the fixins."

He heard her bare feet running up toward him. He turned and was almost paralyzed again seeing her in that nightie "The farm?"

He smiled at her genuine interest. "Ya, you know, the farm? The place with the milk, and eggs and meat? The stuff that goes real good with breakfast? I got a friend that lives over that far ridge. He's got hisself a real nice farm. Figured I'd pay a visit and gather up some food stuffs."

"Oh, I would like to go to the farm." The girl was practically bouncing with excitement, which was causing a bit of excitement of another kind in his pants just by watchin' such bouncing. "May I accompany you?"

Jayne smirked. Now this is what he was expectin' with his plan and he felt comforted he'd got his plans back on track. "Thought you was all sorts of sleepy," he taunted.

She stepped close again and lifted a eyebrow. "The girl didn't say she was sleepy, Jayne."

He gulped. Jayne only knew of one reason for a girl's voice ta' get all raspy like that. The girl meant what she said, right? His brows furrowed tryin' to recall exactly what words she used…_early, cold, and back ta' bed. _Oh, and can't forget the _we, _'cause that was the best part. Maybe she was a mistress of seduction, after all.

"You teasin' me, girl?"

"Why? Would you prefer fighting?"

Jayne blinked. Maybe a little matt time might not be a bad idea right about now, 'specially if she kept that little nightie on. He allowed himself one more gaze up and down her body before he frowned and turned away.

"Nah, got no need to fight with ya' right now but I do got a mightly powerful need to eat sometime in the next few hours," he grumbled. He turned to caught sight of one of the most sexy pouts in the 'Verse staring up at him. He rolled his shoulders, tryin' to land upon a softer voice. "You comin'or what?"

"Jayne wants me to come?"

Ma de! There should be a law against a girl lookin' like she does, sayin' words like that, he swore to himself.

"Ya' got exactly five minutes ta' git yerself ready," he scolded. "I ain't one ta' wait."

The girl face drew serious and she cocked her head. She'd promised not ta' read crew no more but that's sure what it felt like she was doin'. Then, she blinked out of it and smiled back to normal.

"But Jayne has waited before. He will wait again," she turned on her toes in one of those fancy dancing ways of hers and was running back toward her room. Jayne grimaced a bit. The sight of her backside was almost as good as her front side.

"Jayne will wait, Jayne will wait," she sang, "Jayne won't have to wait too long."

As the last of silky blue and lace disappeared around the corner, Jayne rubbed his face in his hands. He thought back on the last few moments and couldn't make heads 'er tails of it. Damn girl was feng le, alright. But damn if she weren't just the shiniest bit of crazy he'd ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

River was pleased with the outcome of their mile-long walk to the farm. There was little-to-no conversation but Jayne's colors were warm and soothing. Colorful threads of family memories swirled through a peaceful, companionable green. She was delighted he was so comfortable and relaxed in her presence. Since that was rarely the case, she wondered if it had to do with them being off ship and out of doors.

As they approached the dilapidated farmhouse, whispers of unease tickled at her brain. Learning now to trust her instincts, she grabbed for Jayne's hand and pulled him to a stop.

"Jayne, the wolf's intentions are not honorable," River whispered. "Gertrude may have to intervene."

"Nonsense, girl. Ya' got nothin' to be frettin' on."

River was relieved as Jayne took a moment to inspect his surroundings a bit more carefully. She watched as his eyes darted about, searching and sensing for any sign of danger. He shook off her hand and took a step forward, apparently finding nothing of concern, but pushed her slightly behind him, symbolically shielding her from any potential danger. River smiled warmly from behind him at the gesture. She grabbed on to a bit of the back of his shirt for comfort and was surprised he let it stay.

"Told ya, Kincaid is an old friend of my Ma," Jayne grumbled. "Don't be causin' no scene, dong ma?"

River simply nodded her head but found it wise to remain behind the merc as he pounded on the front door. Her fingers wound themselves further into his shirt as the door creaked open.

"Well, as I live and breathe, Jayne Cobb! See ya' found the place all right." River exhaled in relief at the sight of the weathered but gentle old man and his crooked smile. The man peered over Jayne's shoulder and flashed a near-toothless grin. "Who's that there? Your Ma never mentioned nothin' 'bout you havin' no daughter?"

River tensed, knowing Jayne would not abide by such a commentary to his age or parental status. She was surprised, however, when a howl of laughter escaped his throat.

"Ain't my daughter, Kincaid, but that's right funny! Ma has been harpin' on about grandbabies for years now, though she knows better than to expect none from me."

Jayne turned toward River slightly and pushed her forward a bit. She stepped forward hesitantly and tilted her eyes up to Jayne, silently warning him to be cautious. The old man wasn't the source of the whispers but the whispers were nearby. Jayne nodded simply and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, which was unexpected and entirely too delicious.

"This here is Rachel, our ship's cook."

River blinked surprisingly at his fabricated story but smiled up to him appreciatively. He was a such a good guard dog. Big and muscled and sleek and territorial, and smarter than people gave him credit for. She pet his arm softly to reward such good behavior. Poor lost doggie, she thought, as his muscle twitched under her touch.

River heard whispers suddenly turned to shouts and buried her face into Jayne's side. Jayne to push her behind him again as the sound of footsteps approached from behind the old man.

"Well, nice to meet ya', Miss Rachel," the old man's voice drawled. "The strappin' young man here is my grandson, Bryce." The man patted at the wolf's back, who had appeared at his side. "Bryce, this is Jayne Cobb and Miss Rachel. His people are old friends of the family and are welcome to anything I got. Not ashamed ta' say I owe his Ma more than a few favors over the years. Ain't nothin' a few eggs and milk can repay but they're welcome to 'em just the same."

"Sure, sure, pop," Bryce grinned. "It's not everyday we get pretty lil' thing like her 'round these parts. I'd be happy to show Miss Rachel around while you two catch up."

River felt rather than heard the growl vibrating through Jayne's rib cage. "Right kind of ya' there, Bryce, but Rachel here has got a ship full of hungry crew waiting on us. We'll just take ta' gatherin' up a few things and we'll be on our way."

"Don't worry, Cobb," Bryce teased. "Your girl will be perfectly safe with me."

"She ain't my girl," Jayne corrected, a little too quickly for River's tastes.

She frowned as the wolf in a cowboy hat snarled a lecherous grin. "Not yer girl, huh? Even better. Why dontcha sit with Pop 'fer a bit, Cobb? He's been looking forward to your visit all week. I'll just lead this little philly around, let her stretch them fine looking legs a bit."

Jayne glared and River thought for a brief moment that Gertrude might make an not-so unexpected appearance. The old man patted Jayne gently on his shoulder. "Come on, Cobb, let me getcha a cup a coffee. Miss Rachel, don't feel shy 'bout askin' for somethin' that'll be of use ta' ya'. Bryce here will fix ya' right up."

River could feel Jayne's hesitance. She also felt the wolf's breath at her ear. Perhaps her guard dog just needed to be reminded of what he was protecting. The wolf was no match for her if he did bear his teeth so, while she was not entirely comfortable to be alone with the predator, she knew she was in no real danger. However, he may prove useful after all.

River made some mental adjustments and a new strategy was in place. She smiled brightly at each of the men in turn. "It's fine, Jayne," she chimed. "Have a nice visit. I would very much like to see the farm."

She turned deliberately to the wolf-slash-cowboy. "Mr. Kincaid, I neglected to bring a basket or a satchel to carry food items in. Do you think we would find something suitable in the barn?"

With a tug at her elbow, River let herself be led away by the wolf. "I'm sure we can find all sort of interesting stuff in that there barn. And, please, call me Bryce."

"Bryce," she confirmed. She threw her oversized puppy a coy smile over her shoulder. "Bryce, you say? Such a strong, masculine name," she cooed.

Jayne squirmed in his seat, tryin' to focus on the old man's stories of his Ma and Pa from years past. Truth was he couldn't sit still thinkin' on what that hun dan was doing with the girl. It was suppose ta' be him showing her around, teachin' her 'bout farming and such. Plus, the girl herself mentioned somethin' about a wolf but she had just walk off with the stranger pleased as punch. What the hell! His plan had gone to shit and, worse, the girl was off with another guy and his belly was startin' to grumble with hunger.

He was just 'bout to make so sorry-ass excuse and take his leave when he heard the girl scream. He launched himself out the door and was just roundin' the corner to the barn when he caught sight of Bryce backhanding the girl across her face. Jayne had Gertrude out and aimed before the girl hit the ground. Jayne watched in horror as her limp body collapsed, the dust puffin' up 'round her crumpled form.

"Jayne, don't, please!" The old man had come up behind him and was beggin' for his grandson's life.

"Git him outta here right now, Kincaid," Jayne growled. "Either of ya' make one move toward the girl, you won't know how fast I can change my mind."

Gertrude kept the men in her sights until the old man had dragged his grandson back to the house and slammed the door closed. Jayne quickly holstered his gun and dropped to his knees near the girl. He pulled her up so he could look her in the face. He slipped one arm behind her back while his other hand pushed the hair away from her face. She wasn't making a sound but tears trickled down her cheeks, her bright eyes staring up at him pleadingly.

"Jayne."

He brushed the back of his shaking hand across her reddened cheek. Fury boiled in his throat as he felt the heat of the bastard's handprint under his skin but her breathy whimper of pain nearly broke his heart.

"You all right, girl?"

"Yes," River whispered. "The wolf and Little Red Riding Hood are mortal enemies. She forgot this simple fact. She shouldn't have gone with him into the woods."

"Damn it, River," Jayne swore, pulling the girl against him. "I thought ya' could take care of yourself." He petted her soft hair and felt her thin body melt against him.

"I can, but the wolf was dressed in grandmother's clothing. I did not recognize him for what he was."

A sudden and horrific thought shot through Jayne and he grabbed at her shoulders and pushed her back so he could see into her eyes, making sure she was tellin' him the truth.

"Did he touch you," he stammered, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. "I mean, he didn't force ya' to…."

"He tried to kiss me," she interrupted, her eyes dropping to the ground. "He's not the one I save my kisses for so I slapped him and then he slapped me back."

Jayne pulled them both to their feet. He made sure she was steady on her feet before turning back toward the house. "That son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill him."

Suddenly, he felt her arms snake around his waist and the press of her body against his back, the perfection of it stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Jayne, please. Let's just go home."

He spun in her arms to face her and glared down into her golden eyes. She looked so tiny and she was so gorram beautiful. The anger simply drained out of him. He gently touched her cheek again, noticing it was swelling now. She was looking at him the same way she had this morning, almost like she was begging for something with her eyes. Something inside him broke.

"Oh, little one, I can't stand that he hurt you. I can't stand that he tried to touch ya'." He cradled her head in his hands and pulled her against him again. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ever let you outta my sight."

She make the most sexy sound he ever coming from a women and tilted her face to him, her lips mere inches from his own. "Jayne?"

"Hmmmm?" Those damn lips had him speechless, and now she was smiling up at him which only made things worse. His anger was gone but somethin' else, somethin' stronger had a hold on him. He tried thinkin' on it a moment but all he could think was it felt damn right havin' her in his arms like this.

She smiled up at him. "Did you just call me 'little one'?"

"Suppose I did," Jayne smiled. "But ya' are, you know, little."

"Yes, da gou, but it sounds so nice when you say it."

He realized that they had just been standing there, huggin' on each other and whisperin' like lovers. He dropped his arms from where they seemed to be molded into her back and pulled her arms from around his waist. She looked so little standing there by herself, big eyes staring up at him, that he almost forgot she was probably the deadliest weapon in the 'verse.

"You're gonna have quite a shiner there and I figure I'll catch hell for it, but we should head back so the Doc can take a look at it."

"Observation alone will not heal the wound," she purred. "Jayne, would you kiss it better?"

Jayne had fantasized about kissin' on the crazy girl for months, but he never in a thousand years thought that she'd be the one to ask for it. He stared at her lips for what seemed forever and then somehow he was tasting them, licking his tongue against them, begging for entrance. His hands found themselves threaded through her hair and he hauled her up against him, where she belonged. Her warm hands found the back of neck and she moaned and her tongue pushed and pulled just as fiercely as his did, and the strength of her response shocked him back to reality.

He sighed heavily as he brought himself back to his full height. A hundred excuses for touchin' her raced to his mind, preparing himself for the backlash of being so damn greedy.

Her hands squeezed slightly on the back of his neck, reminding him that she was still draped up against him. He dared to look back down, preparing himself for the consequence of his actions.

"The contusion feels much better, thank you Jayne, but my injury may require follow-up treatments once we return to ship," she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Can I count on you to deliver such high-quality medical care again once we are entrenched in the belly of Serenity?"

Jayne laughed, figurin' on what she said. "Are you askin' for more kisses, little one?"

"Are you willing, da gou?"

"Hell, yes," Jayne smirked, grabbing her chin in his fist. "But you have no idea what you're playing at, do ya'?

"Oh, my dear sweet protective Jayne, don't' you know we've been playing for months?" She pressed a chaste yet smiling kiss against his lips. "We've been playing for so long, only now I'm winning."


	8. Chapter 8

"River," Jayne yelled from across the cargo bay. "Come over here a minute."

River smiled at this daily dance they had developed over the last week. Of course, this was a private dance and the music only played when they found themselves without an audience. She nodded silently in response, padded over and looked up to meet his eyes.

His fingers gently traced the dissolving edges of her bruise, now just the barest hint of yellow as reminder to the wolf's violence. As usual, Jayne's touch sent tingles down her neck and she wondered how he could produce such strong currents electricity every time he touched her. Logic would suggest the effect would lessen over time. She knew these shocks were not natural but they were not unwelcome either. As part of the dance, she just stood completely still and waited for him to lead. He stepped his first step and leaned closer, his breath in her ear.

"See that yer all healed up, little one. Pretty as a pin," he whispered, "but can't say I'm none too happy 'bout it."

River frowned but stepped forward into his shoulder, allowing her eyes to roll close in the heat and pleasure of him. "That is unexpected and contrary to your previously expressed concern for my wellbeing."

His hands pushed through her hair, yanking her face up toward his in a somewhat violent and thrilling tug. His glare was desperate and hungry. He was enjoying this physical control over her, even if they both knew it was her giving it, not him taking it.

"Nope. I don't like it at all. Ain't got no more excuses to be kissin' on ya'," he rumbled. "And, gorram it, I can barely keep my mind on nothin' else."

River grinned at his admission. She had sensed his distraction, witnessed his pre-occupation and had hoped for days that his desire for her was the cause. Now, with confirmation of the fact, she felt the time was right to spring the trap.

"Yes, perhaps you are correct, Jayne," she stated. "The time for excuses is over."

He blinked in surprise, his grip on her hair loosening but not letting go. River watched his face as confusion melded into hurt. She realized her error in an instant and reached for him to recover, to explain. He was already pushing her away, anger seething from his skin, pounding down through Serenity as he stomped away.

"Ruttin' Core girls! Goddamn cock teases, all of ya'!"

A shock of terror ripped through her, not at his verbal attack but at his physical retreat. She ran to him, grabbing at his arm to stop him. "Jayne, stop, you don't understand…"

"Well, as always Miss Genius, you're right about that," he interrupted. The pain in his chest clawing out as a vicious growl. "I don't understand, huh? I reckon I do. Yer done toyin' with big ole' dumb Jayne. I get it. Play time is over, ain't it, girlie?"

River quickly calculated the outcomes of her potential responses. Due to his elevated testosterone levels and aggressive posturing, there was literally nothing she could say to stem the tide of hurt and anger washing over them. There were only two options; one, to say nothing and let him walk away or, two, to say nothing and make him understand. She blinked once and went with option two.

Jayne blinked his eyes open through the throbbing pain in his head. He stared up at the ceiling of the cargo bay. Cargo bay? His hand flew to his holster and sat up. Everything was where it should be. No bad guys. No battles. Just dead quiet. He had no idea how long he was out or how he ended up flat on his back. He winced as he pushed himself to stand. His vision blurred a bit and his left eye was painful to the touch, most likely a nice bruise comin' in.

"What the hell," he mumbled to himself as he gingerly tested the skin on his cheekbone.

He felt small familiar hands slide around his waist and he turned to the source. Jayne nearly swallowed his tongue seeing the girl standing there, dressed in that blue slinky nightie. She frowned as her soft fingers traced and cooled the heat of his bruise.

"You're gonna have quite a shiner there and I figure I'll catch hell for it, but the Doc should take a look at it."

He smirked, both at her imitation of his voice and the suspicion of what the feng la girl was up to. "Girl, did you just kick me in the head?"

"I prefer to think of it of a means of continuing the high-quality care we have been participating in this past week. It has been a most enjoyable dance." She stepped closer, her hands gliding up his t-shirt. "Should I kiss it better now, Jayne?"

Thoughts of their previous conversation raced back. "Thought you said this was done."

"No, no, my da gou" she purred. "You misunderstood."

Jayne could feel his anger swelling back but the feel of silky warmth under his hands was too good to push away. And the thought that she still wanted him was all kinds of unexpected and shiny.

"You didn't need to muss up my face ta' kiss on me, you know?"

"Yes, I know," she purred, her lips brushing lightly over his. "Corrective behavior. Setting precedence."

"President wha?"

"If we are to transition into a monogamous relationship, we must learn to resolve our disagreements in a mutually beneficial manner."

Jayne felt her head press into his chest and rub her nose against his nipple. She was so damn sexy. He realized after a minute that she was waiting for a response.

"Huh?"

She looped her arms around his neck and he could have sworn those golden eyes were seeing right through him. He pulled her closer and she jumped up and wrapped her lithe legs around his waist.

"Jayne, this is not a game. I want you. I want you to be my first, my only, my last but we will need to learn how to argue. We must fight fair. You can't just walk away."

He couldn't believe his ears. He thought she was just entertaining herself with him these past few weeks and he'd been willing to take it. He'd take any minute that she gave him. And now, now she was saying she wanted him, and wanted him for good? The thought squeezed in his chest and pulsed in his ears. She was peppering gentle kisses over his left eye and cheekbone, a bewitchin' mix of pleasure and pain. He realized, and not for the first time, that the girl in his arms was gorram perfect. There was no way in hell he'd let her go.

"Don't you worry none. I ain't never gonna walk away from you ever again. Fightin' or not fightin'." He threaded his right hand in her hair and yanked her lips to his in a crushing kiss that he hoped held all the promise he felt for her. He took the fierceness of her kiss, her grip in his hair, the squeeze of her legs around his waist as her returning promise of what was to come. He groaned. She mewed.

"You won't walk away?" Her voice both hesitating and unsure.

"No, little one, I'm not goin' nowhere." He kissed her again to prove his point.

"Jayne?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going anywhere either but can we maybe go somewhere together? Perhaps your bunk?"

Jayne gulped. Never in a million years did he think he'd actually have this gorgeous weapon, this goddess of war in his bed. Never thought she'd want him, not for real, not for keeps. Didn't really make much sense come to think on it. Maybe he was still knocked out, maybe this was just another of his "too real" dreams that left him empty and alone come morning. Maybe he was suffering from space dementia. Maybe he had died and this was heaven but that didn't make sense either. No place for a guy like him in heaven.

"Um, Jayne?"

"Yah?"

"Me. You. Bunk. Now."

Right, not a dream, not dead. Just a teeny, bossy, sexy, silky, deadly, heavenly woman.

"Yes ma'am, right away."


	9. Chapter 9

Jayne hefted the girl tighter to him as he took the steps two at a time. When he got to the top, he stopped. He gently reached around to release the death grip the girl's legs had on his waist. She slithered down his body, doing some mighty fine wiggling on the way.

Damn, he had to think this through a bit. She was so tiny and so young and so gorram hot and she had just ordered him to his bed. The girl was all manner of shiny but he was in unfamiliar waters, so to say. He ain't never wanted somethin' so bad in all his life, and he just knew if he had her once, he weren't never gonna let her go and, that there, that was the problem.

"Jayne, why did you stop? What are you thinking?" she said, trailing her hands up his chest.

He grabbed at her wrists and stilled them. Couldn't think a lick with her hands all over him like that. Looking down at her lusty brown eyes and teeny waist weren't helpin' in that department either. He cursed at himself, knowing he needed a few minutes alone to sort out some things, things he hadn't really considered before. Before it was just fantasy, just some groping in the cargo bay. This…this was real.

"It's fine, little one. You got no idea how much I want ya' right now, and damn, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I….I kinda need a minute to myself, dong ma?"

She pulled her hands gently from his grip and simply stepped back to stare at him. That in itself was another bit a sheer torture, seeing all that smooth skin wrapped loosely in that skimpy nightie, poutin' at him with those plump silky lips of hers. He actually heard himself moan in appreciation. But instead of her getting' all angry or disappointed, she just tilted her head slightly.

"That's fine, Jayne," she nodded. "I will simply wait for you in your bunk, if that is acceptable." Jayne's mind jumped straight to how the girl would look all laid out on his bed and gulped against the image. "I will make myself ready."

Jayne nearly passed out. "Uh…."

No thoughts were forming. Not a one.

"Do not worry, my da gou." She lifted to her toes and brushed her lips softly against his. "I will not start without you."

Double gulp. The smirk on her face proved she knew exactly what she was doing to him, the damn minx. He grabbed her and crushed a mind-numbing kiss to her ready-and-waiting lips. He pushed her away and swatted her lacey rear end. "Go on git! You're gonna be the death of me!"

She tossed him a wink over her shoulder. "That would be a less-than-desirable outcome, wouldn't it?"

Jayne stood transfixed as her swinging hips glided out of sight. He shook his head and scrubbed his face to clear his mind. Time for some serious figurin' and with a near naked assassin girl in his bunk, he reckoned he best be quick about it. Well, let's start with the facts, he thought. He wanted the girl, and not just for a fling. She had already told him she wanted him too. So that bit was all good. On the "bad" side was pretty much everything else. Her pansy-ass brother, her "Captain Daddy" which was also his stick-up-his-ass boss. One scary-ass first mate and one over-protective Companion. He supposed he could lump lil' Kaylee on the good side since she'd probably think them being a couple was all kinds a shiny.

A couple. Jayne laughed at himself. He never ever thought he'd be part of a couple and thought even less that he'd actually _want_ to be part of a couple. He wondered what it was about this ship that had everyone and their brother, literally, scrambling to couple up with each other. But just one thought of the little slip of a girl waiting for him in his bunk had him changing his mind on that point. He'd want that girl no matter where she was. She was just too damn perfect. Ain't got nothin' to do with the ship.

But, in fact, the ship had a lot to do with it and that's where he was getting stuck. He didn't mind the thought of keepin' secrets in general but this felt different. River deserved better than the sneakin' around they'd been doing this past week. And she definitely didn't need the whole crew getting' all up on her 'bout being with him. Christ, just the thought of all of Simon's moanin' and groanin' had his eyes rollin'.

He figured he'd just have ta' tellin' them how it was and take the heat fer' the both of them. No sense in havin' his girl getting' all upset. His girl. He smiled at the thought of that. Now, he just needed to be man enough to make it so.

Pleased with himself and his figurin', he stormed up to the mess hall where they'd all likely be relaxing after dinner. He ducked through the door and cleared his throat.

"Got somethin' to say."

All heads turned his way. No backing out now, he thought.

"Jayne! What happened to your face?" Kaylee cried.

He lifted his hand to his cheek and just smiled. Damn girl. "Never mind that none. I'm fine. I just need ya' all to listen up. Got somethin' important to say."

"Get to it then, Jayne. We don't have all night," huffed Mal.

"Right." Jayne pulled back his shoulders. "Right. Well. It seems like the girl….I mean River and I are gonna be a couple now, seeing as we want to be with each other and no one else. I figure some of you gonna have a problem with that but it ain't gonna stop us and I'd appreciate it if you got something to say on the matter ya' say it now, and to me, and leave her out of it. Girl has got enough to deal on without all your over-protective go se... plus I figure protectin' her is my job now and I plan on takin' that job real serious, dong ma?"

Silence.

"And I might as tell ya' now I ain't touched her…well, not like that…not yet…but she's waitin' for me right now and I figured I'd get all this over with…you know, before we got to the sexin' part. Not to say any of ya' gonna change my mind because, way I figure it, she and I just make all kinds a sense. I can protect her and take care of her, not that she needs it, but, anyway, that's aside the point. She's real smart and if she's picking me ta' be with than it's probably the right thing. And she makes me happy and makes me think about doin' the right thing…and not just the right-for-me right things."

Silence.

"Ah, hell," Jayne wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his cargo pants. "None of you will probably believe it but I think I love her."

Silence.

"What? None a' ya' got nothin' to say?"

Simon rose slowly. "Are you done?"

"Um….yeah, I guess." Here it comes, Jayne thought. Some long-winded go se about why his sis was too good for him.

"Good. First, Jayne, let me thank you for coming to us before, as you said, 'got to the sexin'. That shows a large amount of respect for my sister. Next, your little speech there was surprisingly romantic and, well, wordy."

Kaylee snickered behind her hand. Jayne thought he saw a corner of Zoe's lip curl up.

"Lastly, if you are here to ask for permission or a blessing, you are about a week too late." Simon returned to his seat at the table. "Although I admire the courage it must have taken for you to come here tonight."

Jayne searched the faces of the crew sprawled out around the table. Zoe looked amused. Mal looked mildly annoyed. Kaylee was beaming rays of sunshine. Inara looked bored. And Simon…Simon looked smug. Smug?

"What do ya' mean a week too late?"

It was Mal's turn to stand. Jayne braced himself as the captain strode over to place a hand on Jayne's shoulder. "River had a nice little talk with us last week. Told us all about how she was old enough to make her own decisions and choose her own lovers. And, I gotta say Jayne, I'm mighty glad the two of you are thinkin' on some kinda permanent-like arrangement because if I got sit through another one of those little sex talks with my lil 'Tross I might just have me a heart attack."

Jayne worked the lump in his throat and just stared.

"Now, I can't say I was a big fan at first," Mal continued. "But I've had a week now to think on it and your impassioned speech here went a long way in puttin' down any doubts I had on your feelings on the matter so can't see where much else is my business." Mal slapped his shoulder. "Of course, I need ya' both to be all mean and killin' when I need ya' to be, dong ma?"

"Huh," Jayne blinked. "When did she have this little chat with ya'll?"

"It was the night before she got that black eye," Kaylee volunteered. "The night before you went ta' that farm."

Jayne was confused. "But we weren't…. . why would she…."

"Oh, she's been plannin' this for a while now," Kaylee giggled.

"What!" All the men cried at the same time.

Inara snuffed. "Why are you men surprised? Please, the girl is a genius and has a gift for strategy, you say so yourself Mal. You think it's beyond her to seduce a man if she puts her mind to it? No offense, Jayne."

Zoe had the grace to lower her head as she laughed.

"No, um, none taken," Jayne grumbled to himself. "Thought it was just me wantin' her all this time…uh….huh…if none of ya' got a problem with this then I guess I'll be in my bunk."

With that he turned on his heel and stomped down the hallway toward his hatch.

"Have good sex!" he heard Kaylee yell.


	10. Chapter 10

Jayne pounded angrily down the rungs to his bunk. He couldn't believe it. He thought all this time was about getting her to notice him. Instead it seems he'd gotten it all backward. Wasn't really surprising, like Inara said, the girl was a genius. What if this was some sort of crazy girl entertainment? But then again, she did talk to her brother and the captain so that had ta' mean somethin'.

He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. River was completely naked on his bed, curled up seductively on her side. Her fingers twirling a strand of her silky hair as his weapons sparkled in their rack above her. Jayne stopped breathing. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

"Jayne?"

Her voice broke the trance and he began pacing the too small room. He wanted to yell in frustration. His eyes flicked over the length of her smooth skin. He knew he wouldn't raise his voice to her. He thought about climbing right back up outta here. Another glimpse. Nope, wouldn't do that either. No matter what happened now he weren't gonna hurt her by rejecting her in such a vulnerable position. He groaned at what a nice position it was.

"Jayne, what's wrong? I'm in your bed. I'm naked. We are to have sex now. This is the fortuitous outcome of a well strategized offense."

"What?"

"My plan to attract you, to win your affections…it has ended well."

"Damn girl, I thought you said this weren't no game and now I'm standing here feelin' played."

River shot up from the bed, grabbing the sheet loosely around her. "What? Why?"

"Why? Why am I the last to know about us being together," he spat. "Hell, you couldn't even let me do the right thing by ya. Couldn't even let me claim ya' proper. I just made a gorram fool of myself in front of everyone."

"Please, Jayne," her arms winding around his waist. "Don't be angry. I admit I manipulated some situations but I only did so because I thought you would never take the initiative and I was tired of waiting."

"You? You were tired of waiting? That's just plain funny," he laughed bitterly.

He forced a deep breath in and out to calm himself. It weren't her fault he hadn't said nothin' to her. She didn't know what he felt 'cause he hadn't said. His hands were winding themselves into her hair before he could catch himself. "You really ain't been reading me at all, have ya'?"

"No. I don't read crew. Not in a long time."

"I guess not," he frowned. "You really have no idea how long I've wanted you, do you? You have no idea how crazy I let myself get from wantin' ya' so bad."

"No, I can't know unless you tell me," she whimpered.

That was it. The last straw. He surrendered the last shred of his pride. He accepted what was she was offering. He really didn't care what or why. There was no coming back from this, he knew. From now on, she owned him. He was hers. Funny thing though, being owned by her felt all sorts of shiny.

"Jayne, are you going to tell me?"

He gently grasped her bare shoulders and guided her backward. He tugged the sheet away from her and leaned her down gently on the bed. Jayne figured he'd show her instead.

Jayne couldn't remember ever feeling better than this. His body was still humming and her warm soft body was tucked up against him, all sorts of cozy. He'd done right by her, being gentle and making sure she felt pleasured and loved and safe. Plus, he didn't have ta' worry none about getting' in trouble which was a huge bonus. Life was pretty gorram perfect right now. He only wondered if being with her meant it could stay this way.

"Can see the future?" He kissed her forehead gently. "Can you see where we go from here?"

"No, all objectivity has been lost. My personal desires cloud my abilities to see." Her face buried itself into his neck. "I'm sorry, Jayne. I don't know what will happen."

He flexed his arms and pulled her up on top of his chest. "Well, I do."

"You do?"

"Yup, you're gonna be mine until you're sick of me and, even then, even if you leave me, I'm always gonna yours. There ain't nothin' that can stop me from lovin' you."

"You love me?"

She looked so shocked that Jayne simply stroked her hair and laughed. "Gorram, lil' one, weren't you paying attention just now?"

"Well, yes, but I must admit my attention floated off a bit there toward the end."

He chuckled at her honesty. "Ya' need words, dontcha? Alright." He pulled her chin up off his chest so he could make sure she was listenin' with her eyes and her ears. "I've loved ya' since the day Mal kicked open that crate, I just weren't smart enough to know it. You took my breath away that day, River. You take my breath away every day, in fact. Can't rightly breathe when yer' around but I reckon that's a good thing."

River's smile lit the room and her happy purring echoed against his chest. "Yes, it is good, far exceeding my expectations."

"Are ya' saying I surprised you?"

"Yes," she giggled, "and I find I rather like the nature of your surprises." She nipped at his jawline.

"Hmmmm," he grumbled, pulling her body impossibly closer. "Give me ten minutes and I'll surprise ya' some more."

He felt her hand sliding down his side, tucking between their bodies and wrapping itself firmly around him. "Ten minutes? I'll give you two."

"Damn, lil' one, you really are going to be the death of me, aren't 'cha?"

"I hope not, da gou, I have more plans. You play a contributory and patriarchal role in the combination and continuance of our genetically superior physical and intellectual attributes."

Her hand starting stroking him softly as her tongue licked against his neck.

"Got no idea whatcha talkin' 'bout, babe, but these plans of yours? They don't include no more knockin' me around, do they? Don't need no more black eyes from ya', dong ma?"

"No, Jayne," she murmured into his ear. "I want you to be the one knocking me."

He pushed up on his elbows suddenly. "I ain't never gonna hit ya' girl, not ever," he growled. "I did it once already and can't say I'll ever forgive myself for that. Don't worry 'bout that happenin'. I aim to never hurt you ever again."

"Shhh, I know, Jayne. You misunderstood." She pulled herself up to sitting and straddled his hips. "I've long forgiven you for your reaction was warranted. Oh and for the record, I love you, too." Her fingers flittered against his chest before reaching behind her and scratching at his inner thighs. "We'll talk more about knocking later but right now your two minutes are up."

"Damn straight. Come here, girl."


End file.
